I'm a Hardy, Not a Knight
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Ethan helps Lily with a tricky patient but it doesn't go smoothly.


**Hey all,**

 **Just some midnight inspiration. But by the time I upload this, it will be the morning and I've got MMA training so thought I would get it written now. I've had a sudden thought of Ethan helping/saving Lily. Might be a one shot or more. Who knows.**

 **Hope you like it.**

Ethan stood by his locker, in his scrubs getting ready to start his shift. Lily walked in to grab something from her locker.

"Morning Ethan." Lily spoke as she opened her locker. Ethan leaned back a bit so he could see Lily past his opened locker door.

"Good morning Lily." Ethan smiled.

"If only." Lily scoffed.

"Something wrong?" Ethan asked.

"Just got a call from Iain. They are bringing in a prisoner. Had a fight. Apparently very distressed and aggressive." Lily sighed.

"Oh, do you want me to take over? You shouldn't have to deal with that." Ethan frowned in worry.

"No, it's okay. Police will be there and he'll be handcuffed to the trolley so I think it will be fine." Lily smiled as she shut her locker door. "See you out there." She smiled then left.

Ethan stared into his locker for a couple of seconds. He was concerned for his friend. He shut his locker then went out to join his team.

Ethan sat at the desk outside of resus. Mostly for admin but he wanted to stay close in case Lily needed him. Ethan knew she was safe with police but anything could still happen.

"Sit down and let me examine you!" Ethan heard Lily shouting. He looked to his left, to the resus doors.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" The man spoke. He sounded agitated. Ethan stood up and slowly made his way to resus.

"Get off me!" The man shouted at the police officer as he was trying to restrain him. Lily walked closer to him. Ethan opened the door to see Lily getting a sudden slap across the face as the man's hand was let loose of the officers grasp.

Ethan didn't believe what he just saw. He walked quickly over to Lily as she rested her cheek in her hand.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked Lily as he placed a hand on her back. Lily nodded as she breathed deeply from shock. Ethan moved Lily away them looked at the prisoner with anger.

"It was an accident!" The man yelled. "I didn't assault her!" Ethan walked over to him.

"Aren't you going to apologise?" Ethan asked, trying to sound calm.

"It was an accident, you little ankle biter!" The man looked down at Ethan. He was much taller than him.

"Then apologise!" Ethan raised his voice a little.

"Who's going to make me? You?" The prisoner stifled a laugh. Ethan stood his ground.

"If you assault one of my colleagues and refuse to apology, I have no choice but to deny you further treatment." Ethan frowned but his explanation bored and angered the prisoner as Ethan received a head butt from the large man's head.

Ethan fell to the floor. Placing a hand on his head with his nose bleeding as he looked up in agony. Lily kneeled down next to him as Cal and security ran in. The security restrained the prisoner whilst Cal also ran to Ethan's side.

"Ethan, you okay?" Cal asked urgently. Ethan didn't answer for a few seconds.

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Ethan finally answered but seemed quite dazed.

"Do you know how many fingers I'm holding up?" Lily asked as she held four fingers.

"I don't know. I can only see stars." Ethan squinted his eyes.

"He might have a concussion." Cal stated to Lily. "Let's get him up." Cal and Lily began to stand as they hooked their arms around one of Ethan's. Lily let go whilst Cal still supported him and he slowly led him out of resus.

Ethan sat at cubicle holding an ice bag as Cal got some water and dressing.

"How you feeling?" Cal asked as he placed the bowl on a table.

"Like I've got the biggest headache." Ethan answered. Cal got a wet cloth and dabbed the dry blood from underneath Ethan's nose.

"Do you feel alright apart from that?" Cal asked, seeming a little worried.

"Yes, Cal I'm fine." Ethan smiled, as did Cal. Cal finished cleaning Ethan's nose.

"Okay. Come on then, let's see this shiner." Cal smirked. Ethan scoffed as he removed the ice bag. "All that fuss. That's nothing." Cal joked. By this point, Lily walked over.

"Ethan. You okay?" Lily asked. Ethan nodded. "Thank you. For what you did."

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked, changing the subject from him.

"Yes, I'm fine. But seriously though, thank you." Lily thanked him again.

"I didn't do anything, Lily." Ethan shrugged with a smile.

"You defended me. I'm only sorry it wasn't a good turnout." Lily spoke, referring to Ethan's bruised forehead and eye.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Ethan smiled as did Lily.

"I better get back to my now sedated patient." Lily smiled then left the cubicle. Cal looked at Ethan smugly.

"What?" Ethan exhaled a breath.

"Nothing. Just, my brother. A knight in shining armour." Cal smiled.

"I'm not a knight, Cal. Court Jester, maybe." Ethan sighed.

"No, no. A Hardy." Cal winked as he continued to treat Ethan's wounds. Ethan sat there with a little smirk and thought about what Cal means by that.

 **Bit of a bad ending but like I said: midnight inspiration, so I'm most likely half asleep when I write these. Hope you liked it anyway. See you all soon.**


End file.
